


prompts, my dear

by Jien_o



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha!Law, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Gaping, Begging, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Fingering, Fisting, Flirting, M/M, Omega!Luffy, Short Chapters, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slapping, jealous!kid, prompts, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jien_o/pseuds/Jien_o
Summary: I'm taking Prompts on Tumblr and I'm posting them here. So these are some miscellaneous fics! Summary and Rating at the start of each chapter.





	1. kidlu, fucking in their cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Trafalgar obviously spoiled you fucking rotten, but I’m not that kind.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is KidLu, fucking in their cell, requested by the lovely eustxss on twitter! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as i did writing it! 
> 
> This is definitely rated E

Luffy doesn’t really know how the hell it happens, but one minute they are fighting and the next, he’s got three of Eustass Kid’s fingers pushing inside him, opening him right up.

„Just like that,“ Kid murmurs and there’s definitely a satisfied smirk somewhere in there, that Luffy would just _love_ to wipe off. 

Luffy feels Kid trying to spread his legs further apart with his large body and he contemplates not giving in for a second, just out of sheer defiance. But Kid is making him feel good and dizzy with what he’s doing and Luffy _wants,_ so he complies, spreading wide enough to let Kid in between his naked thighs.

The new angle makes Kid’s wide fingers sink in even further into his hole, and Luffy squeezes his eyes shut, letting out a loud gasp at the new feeling. 

„You’re really tight for someone who’s made out of rubber,“ Kid observes, gaze fixed where his fingers keep disappearing inside of him, before he looks up and looks at Luffy’s shackled hands above his head, „Is it the Seastone?“ 

Luffy only nods and pushes his hips back into the touch, to get Kid to go even _deeper_ , but Kid only takes his fingers out of his ass, halting his movement by pressing down on his stomach and pushing him back into the hard ground of their cell. 

„Stay. Be good,“ Kid says, and Luffy wants to _murder_ him. 

Kid obviously can’t tell how close Luffy is to desperation, or else he wouldn’t be making Luffy wait like this. It feels different with the Seastone making him so weak, making him feel so helpless. Kid’s fingers feel obtrusive and large, forcing their way back inside him, and Luffy feels like his body doesn’t want to give even an inch. Not like usually, where it’s easy and effortless. 

This feels hard and overpowering and Luffy doesn’t know why he loves it so much.

„Get on with it, bastard,“ he snarls out, kicking Kid in the back with his foot. Getting fingered feels awesome, but Luffy’s ready for more, has been ready for more since _yesterday_ , „I’m gonna do it myself, if you don’t-„ 

„You little brat,“ Kid punctuates each word with a cruel twist of his fingers, causing Luffy’s hips to twitch underneath his tight grip, „Trafalgar obviously spoiled you fucking rotten, but I’m not that kind.“

Luffy grits his teeth, forcing back a moan at the feeling of pleasure that washes over him at Kid’s hand twisting _just right_. He lets his head fall back on the cold stone and tries to ignore how damn close he already is, how steadily he’s leaking pre-cum onto his own stomach, messy and slick and how _amazing_ he feels right now, just with Kid fingering him open like this, manipulating his insides like this. 

Shit, he just really wants to-

„Lemme ride you,“ Luffy pants out, trying to sit up and gain the upper-hand, but Kid just shoves him right down again, unceremoniously and unconcerned. 

„No way in hell, doll,“ Kid drawls, „You stay right here.“

„Asshole,“ Luffy grumbles, trying to twist away from underneath Kid. 

If the idiot thinks Luffy’s just gonna spread his legs like a good boy and let the fucker have his way, he’s in for a big surprise. If shit like this has to happen in this cell, Luffy damn well wants to do it his way. And he wants to ride Kid until they’re both exhausted, he wants to set the space and have control and well, Luffy is seldom denied. 

So he puts up a fight, trying to get out of Kid’s grip and into his lap. He succeeds half-way, until Kid seemingly has enough of his antics, curses and pushes him down again, turning him over and shoving him face first into the floor. 

„C’mon, ass up, darling,“ Kid says, his hand hitching Luffy’s hips up, until he complies and shifts up to his knees. He folds his shackled hands underneath him, hiding his hot face into his arms. 

Alright, this will do. It feels fucking vulnerable though and Luffy hates how hard it makes him, how much he wants it, craves it, just like this. 

Luffy hears the sound of a zipper being opened before he feels the large head of Kid’s wet cock teasing over his soft hole, rubbing against him, but not breaching him yet. 

Luffy moans faintly at the raw feeling. Kid feels fucking _huge_ against him, and Luffy has a moment of doubt. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have rushed this so bad, maybe he should have given Kid more time to get him wet and ready, to open him up some more. But who could have known Kid was packing a monster like that in his pants? 

Fuck, Kid is going to positively _ruin_ him and Luffy couldn’t fucking wait for it.

Luffy tries to brace himself for it, but the intrusion doesn’t come. Instead, he feels a tight grip in his hair, lifting his head up and out of his save hiding, turning his face to the side. 

Luffy glares back at Kid, „What are you-„

„You look at me, sweetheart, keep those eyes on me.“ Kid’s voice is nothing more than growl, his muscled, large body hovering over him, boxing him in, „I’m not about to miss the chance to see your face, when I tear into you for the first time.“

Luffy wants to snarl at Kid, to tell him to get on with it then, but the words die right in his throat, when Kid starts to push inside him, forcing his way into his body, relentlessly taking his breath away. 

„Fuck, you’re so tight,“ Kid hisses out, voice strained, „Doesn’t Trafalgar ever fuck you?“ 

„Shut- Shut up!“ Luffy manages to grit out, squeezing his eyes shut.

It feels simply overwhelming. Kid’s cock is stretching him almost impossibly wide, and he’s not stopping either, forcing him to take, take, _take,_ until Kid’s cock is resting all the way inside him, balls-deep, pressing steadily against that amazing spot that nearly makes his vision blackout. 

„Ah, _fuck_ ,“ Luffy whines, loudly, not caring who can hear. „Oh! _oh_ , _Kid!_ “

It’s just _too much_ already, too hot, too hard, just _a lot to fucking take_ and Kid’s not even moving yet, but it’s enough for Luffy to let out a loud moan at the feeling, fingers fruitlessly trying to grip at the floor.  

Fuck, he wants _more._

Kid’s still gripping his hair tightly, pressing his cheek into the floor, but it doesn’t stop Luffy from moving his hips up against him, pushing his ass back. 

„C’mon, big guy,“ he rasps out, „Fuck me, won’t you-„

„You greedy little _bitch_ ,“ Kid huffs out a breathless laugh, fingers tightening in Luffy’s hair for a second before losing his grip and sliding around his waist instead. 

Then Kid starts pulling out and slamming back into him in earnest and Kid’s cock just feels so incredibly huge inside of him, Luffy’s eyes roll back into his head at the feeling of it. 

Luffy couldn’t even remember the last time he got fucked this thoroughly, this savagely. Kid pounds away at him, rough and uncaring, making Luffy’s knees drag across the stone, punching little _„Ah, ah, ah’s“_ right out of him.

„Yes, like that,“ Luffy’s voice comes out as a slurred whine, and he barely recognizes it as his own, „more, more, _harder_ , can’t you-“

„You’re so fucking noisy,“ Kid ground out, but with the way his cock drives even deeper into him he doesn’t really seem to mind, „Do you want this whole godforsaken prison to hear you begging for my cock?“ 

Luffy can’t bring himself to care nor could he help himself even if he wanted to. The pleasure is just too overwhelming. If Kid wants him to quiet down, he will have to stop fucking him this good. Easy as that. 

Luffy wants to tell him, but he doesn't get that far, as thick blunt fingers forced their way inside his mouth, successfully muffling his voice, stretching his lips apart.  

The action feels so degrading and so fucking hot, that combined with the relentless pounding inside him, it’s enough to take him over the edge. He lets out a loud, desperate moan when he comes, dripping his mess all over the stone floor, clenching tightly around the heavy cock fucking his ass open.

„Fuck,“ he could hear Kid curse behind him, „Fuck, did you just-? I didn’t even touch you and you-“   

„Sorry, _shit_ ,“ Luffy sobs out, feeling dizzy as he looks back at Kid who’s completely motionless, staring back at him, almost in awe, „Fuck, please don’t stop now.“ 

Then suddenly, Kid’s muscled arm sneaks his way across his torso, almost up to his throat, pulling him backward until Luffy’s back is leaning against Kid’s wide chest, Kid's cock still resting heavily inside of him. 

Luffy feels like a weak mess in Kid’s lap, panting and slick and dripping, and Kid’s pushing up against him, his cock brushing up against his sensitive spot inside of him and God, Luffy’s going to go insane at this point. 

With the new position, Kid’s able to reach even deeper inside of him, which Luffy didn’t think would even be possible. Luffy moans loudly when Kid starts moving again, slamming him down onto his cock, making him bounce in his lap like a fucked out rag-doll.

Everything about Kid feels huge, his wide chest, his muscled arm across Luffy’s throat, his large cock splitting him open. And in turn, he feels small against Kid like that, almost powerless and more submissive than he’s ever felt before in his life. It gives him such a _rush,_ makes his cock get hard again so quickly, he feels dizzy with it. 

„Tell me, did he ever made you come this way?“ Kid’s voice is a dark rumble against his ear, his breath hot against Luffy’s wet face, „Did he ever manage to wreck you like that?“

Luffy has a hard time catching up, „What, I don’t-“

„Your _alliance partner,_ “ Kid spits the words out like they taste bad, „Did he ever got to fuck you silly like this?"

Luffy doesn't have it in him to answer, because Kid starts fucking him rougher again, hard and precise, each thrust aiming to turn him into a mindless mess. Luffy couldn’t do much but take it, and hope for more and beg for more and scream his fucking soul out, until Kid shoves him forward again, pressing him flat down into the floor, his body a heavy weight on top of him. 

„ _Ugh_ ,“ Luffy presses out, „Fuck, that _hurts_.“

It doesn’t, not really, but it’s almost too much to take. 

With the way Kid keeps fucking into him, using all his strength to really plow away and with the way Luffy’s cock is getting pressed between his body and the ground, Luffy knows it won't take long for him to come again. 

He just needs a little…

„More, _please!_ “ Luffy begs, voice high-pitched and breathless, „Shit, Kid, I need to _come_ , please, _more!“_

It’s enough to urge Kid on, once again. His thrusts, although not as fast anymore, are deep and hard, making Luffy’s entire body move back and forth, over the hard ground. Each slam of Kid’s large cock inside of him, made Luffy nearly go cross-eyed, and god, he couldn’t help but clench his ass around Kid, wanting to really feel it, so incredibly big, stretching him so wide. 

„You little _slut_ ,“ Kid’s voice was nothing more than a dark growl, „Tell me how much you love this.“

„I love it,“ Luffy moans out brokenly, „ _Love_ it, Kid, _please._ “

„Yeah?“ Kid asks, his hand finding his way to Luffy’s face, pinching his cheeks together, squeezing roughly, „What do you want, sweetheart? Do you want me to come inside you, fill you up so good, until you’re dripping my come for days?“

„ _I..sh-shit_ ,“ Luffy sobs with hiccuping breaths, his entire body shaking from the force of Kid’s thrusts, „Yes, yes, come in me, _please!“_

Apparently, his begging is enough for Kid to lose it, fucking into him a few times more, before letting out a grunt and slamming in balls-deep, filling him up with his seed. Luffy closes his eyes at the rush of warmth filling him up so completely and it’s almost enough to make him come again as well. 

Kid stays still for a few more seconds, before gripping his waist and pulling out of him. Luffy lets out a needy whine at the dirty feeling of Kid’s come dripping down his thighs. 

„Kid, I want-“ he starts, but his sentence ends up in a desperate moan when Kid’s hand finds itself between his thighs again, fingers playing at the puffy ring of his gaping hole. 

Luffy turns around and opens his legs wide for Kid to have easier access. Kid makes a noise in appreciation, getting in-between his legs and sliding two fingers into Luffy’s ass, easily. 

Luffy feels incredibly fucked open and wet, and Kid fingers him hard. It doesn’t take long until Luffy squeezes his eyes shut and comes all over himself with a loud moan, clenching tightly around Kid’s digits, hips twitching uncontrollably. 

„You’re such a messy thing,“ Kid observes, sliding his fingers out of his ass. He sounds almost fond, but Luffy just got his brain fucked out _so good_ , so maybe he’s just imagining that. 

„ _Fuck_ ,“ Luffy breathes out, trying to catch his breath, before he lets out a light laugh, „Fuck, _come here_ , you bastard, so I can kiss you.“

Kid snorts, but Luffy just wraps his arms around the wide shoulders and pushes his lips against Kid’s in a messy kiss. 

Kid seems surprised at first, but then kisses back. Luffy smiles against the others mouth, pushing himself up and climbing into Kid’s lap, pressing his mouth to Kid’s again, and again and again. 

When they pull apart, Kid’s cheeks are red and flushed and he mumbles something unintelligible.

Luffy leans against him, a teasing grin spreading across his face, „What was that?“ 

„I said, how annoying that Trafalgar managed to find you first,“ Kid grumbles, but doesn’t seem to mind how Luffy’s clinging to him. Not at all, if the arm sliding around his waist is any indication.

„Why’s that?“ Luffy asks. 

„He’s a cunt.“ 

Luffy laughs, because secretly he thought that Kid and Law would get along _great_. Luffy already had a few good ideas. 

„He’s not so bad,“ Luffy says.

Kid only grunts, his arm tightening around Luffy’s waist. 

Okay, apparently, if he wanted these ideas to come to life, he would have to get over _someone_ being overly possessive first. 

Well, where’s a will, there’s a way, they say. 

 


	2. Lawlu, a/b/o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this prompt on tumblr from an anon (: Thank you!! 
> 
> This is a/b/o verse, Lawlu

Law had always known how his perfect omega would be.

He knew exactly what he wanted, what he was looking for. His ideal counterpart. A polite, cultured little thing. Smart and gentle.

His omega would love classical music, tennis matches, deep conversation, and political discussions. They would be well-mannered, easy to please, docile and attentive. His parents and his sister would absolutely adore them.

And Law fantasized about being able to show-off his partner at business events and have everyone be jealous of the cute, well-worded omega hanging off his arm, charming everyone.

They would probably work a typical omega job, something caring, a kindergartner maybe or, god help him, a _nurse_.

They would be perfect for him.

That had been the plan.

Well, until he met Luffy.

—

The morning starts out as always.

Each morning he wakes up exactly at 5:30. He takes a short shower, washing his hair and his body. Then he brushes his teeth, dries his hair and on every third day he shaves. 

He gets dressed, suit and tie, shades and leather shoes, before walking out of the door, briefcase clutched tightly in his hand, ready for the day.

He makes his way towards the Starbucks across the street, orders a black coffee, a morning muffin, and some classic oatmeal before sitting down in his usual spot. The comfy armchair in the corner by the window is his favorite because he can spread out his newspaper on the table and read in peace.

His morning never changes much. Law is a person of habit, he likes things a certain way, he likes routine.

He walks out of the Starbucks, his coffee to go order in his left hand, his phone in his right one, his briefcase clutched underneath his arm, when suddenly someone crashes into him, seemingly out of nowhere, causing him to spill his coffee all over his costly suit.

And alright, there goes his good mood.

"Watch it, asshole," he growls, doesn't even think about keeping his alpha-voice in check, "That's fucking _Armani_ , you son of a -"

Suddenly, the words die on his tongue and Law stops dead in his track as he catches a whiff of the guy that had just run into him.

Damn it. That's obviously the smell of an omega.

A fucking delicious smelling omega.

Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ and he had just raised his voice at him like a damn brute. Law looks around and yes, okay, people are staring at the scene, watching them, whispering about the rude alpha that had just yelled at an innocent, young omega.

You don't do that, not in public, not _ever_ , actually. Not if you have any fucking manners to begin with.

Law knows how to treat omegas, alright? 

He feels incredibly stupid, he should've checked first who he was talking to. If the omega starts crying now, people are going to shun him out of the city or something.

"Oh, darling," he tries, softly, gently, coaxing, "I didn't mean to-"

„Hey!“ the omega suddenly shouts at him, his dark eyes glaring at Law, "Watch where you're going!"

Law is stunned. He blinks stupidly."I, uh, sorry?"

„You better be!" the omega spits out, suddenly bending down to retrieve an old-looking straw hat from the concrete, "I almost lost my hat."

He puts the dirty thing right back on his dark tousled hair and Law winces.

Law couldn't name one single omega in his life that would do that. Omegas are known for being a bit prissy, a little vain. They would never even touch something that had hit the streets of New York.

"Whatcha staring at?" the guy asks, but then doesn't even wait for an answer, before stating, "Oh hey, there's coffee on your suit. You know that?"

"Yeah?" Law stares at him in bewilderment. Just how stupid is this guy? "You made me spill it when you crushed into me."

"You mean, when _you_ crushed into _me_ ," the guy corrects, "I was minding my own damn business! You were staring at your phone not watching where you're going!"

That...might actually be true.

Law frowns. Does that mean he owns this rude, strange, _cussing_ omega an apology?

Law looks around and only meets raised eyebrows and high expectations in the faces of the bystanders. He checks his watch and sighs. Guess he’s got to call in late for work.

„I apologize,“ he says, and the omega puffs out his cheeks, Law refrains from rolling his eyes and motions towards the Starbucks he just took his leave from, „Would you like a coffee and a piece of cake to make up for it?“

Suddenly, the omega beams at him, and eagerly nods his head, „You’re paying, right?“

„Well, of course,“ Law agrees and then the omega takes his arm and leads him back to the coffee shop.

Law sighs one more time, but lets himself be dragged, sending a text message to his assistance that he will come in later.

—

An hour into their little „I ran into you and cussed you out and now I owe you“ coffee-date, Law’s completely and utterly _charmed_.

Luffy’s loud and brash and doesn’t have any manners, he laughs and smiles freely and eats with his mouth open and he’s everything Law shouldn’t want.

But there’s something about that smile. Law can’t look away.

The omega is pretty, cute freckles on his nose, warm tanned skin and these Bambi eyes…jesus…how any alpha could ever deny Luffy anything is beyond him.

„So you’re a big boss down at Wall Street? With your own big boss spinning chair and everything? And you can like, fire people and watch the sun set over New York from your big boss office?“

Law snorts, „I guess so, yeah.“

„Ah, wow!“ Luffy says, sounding awed. He smiles at Law, „That’s so cool!“

Law tries to hide his smile in the cup of his coffee. He takes a sip, then asks, „What do you do, sweetheart?“

Luffy grins, his cheeks a little flushed. Law’s noticed that the omega likes the endearments, responds to them with a hint of embarrassment and smiles almost _shyly_. Like he’s not sure if Law means them or is just using them because he tends to talk to all omegas that way.

And it’s fucking adorable, okay? Law would love to see more how far that blush travels down.

„I’m a waiter at a restaurant of a friend,“ Luffy says, and Law nods.

Waiter is a pretty common job for an omega. Law didn’t expect much else. They prefer to do jobs that puts them into a position of caring, helping or in Luffy’s case, _serving_.

„What’s it called?“ Law asks, „Maybe I should visit you some time.“

Luffy beams, „ _All Blue_ , my friend Sanji is the chef cook and owner. It’s mostly seafood, though.“

Law blinks a little surprised, he knows that restaurant. Has been there several times on various occasions. The food is out of this world and the service is top notch. Somehow, he has trouble imagining a loud omega like Luffy in a place like that.

„I’ve been there before,“ Law says, still a little bewildered, „I’ve never noticed you.“

„Well, why would you?“ Luffy shrugs, „I’m just a waiter.“

But Law would have. _Should_ have. Because to him, Luffy smells absolutely amazing, absolutely _right_. He smells like _mate_ , and home. Like everything Law wants.

And he’s not meek or timid or reserved. He’s quite the opposite of all those traits that Law associated with his perfect omega. And Law doesn’t even mind.

In fact, he finds he rather likes it.

„You’re worth noticing,“ Law just says.

Luffy smiles back at him, cheeks rosy and happy, „Bet you say that to all the omegas.“

„Only the pretty ones,“ Law jokes, pleased when he sees Luffy’s cheeks flush.

„Charmer,“ Luffy laughs.

Not really, but something about Luffy makes Law put in all the effort. Law’s never felt this kind of a pull to an omega before.

Law smiles teasingly, peering at the boy in front of him over the rim of his coffee cup, „Didn’t expect that, did you?“

„After you cussed me out this morning?“ Luffy snorts, „Nah, I thought you’re just a snobby ass of an alpha, but you’re actually not that bad.“

„Well, I try,“ Law grins, „I don’t usually greet people by flinging curses at them.“

Luffy says, „What do you usually do then?“

„Mh?“ Law asks.

Luffy elaborates, a teasing grin on his face, „When you’re not staring at your phone, walking into innocent people, what do you do?“

Law laughs, „You’re a brat.“

„You’re an ass.“ Luffy fires right back, „We’ve established that.“

Law grins, because fuck. Fuck. This omega is giving back as good as he gets and Law fucking _loves_ it.

No shy stuttering, no forced politeness, no prim and proper and _boring_.

Luffy is none of these things.

Ah shit, Law’s _gone_.

—

„And then he told me that I’m worth noticing,“ Luffy’s _gushing_ but, god, who cares? „No alpha ever paid me that much attention.“

It’s true. Alphas usually don’t …notice him much. They think he’s pretty enough at first glance, but his loud nature and confident personality turn them off.

Law doesn’t seem to care how loud he is or how he laughs or if he talks too much or eats a lot. He listened to him and smiled at Luffy’s dumb jokes and he just looked at Luffy like he was…special.

It was pretty nice to not be scoffed at or ignored by an alpha for once.

„See, I told you you will find someone that likes you how you are,“ Nami smiles at him, „Tell me, is he handsome that alpha of yours?“

Luffy nods, „Very. He’s tall and he’s got tattoos. Looks pretty badass.“

Nami laughs, a teasing grin on her pretty face, „Didn’t expect you to like the bad guy type of alpha.“

Luffy shrugs, smiling sheepishly. Law definitely gives off a bad guy vibe, with the dark hair and tattoos and pierced ears. And all that packed in an expensive suit with that heavy Rolex on his wrist. That’s just a very…good combination. Law had definitely turned some heads when they entered the Starbucks and he didn’t even notice and if he did, he didn’t seem to care.

An alpha like that…Law must have thousand of omegas trying to get with him, clinging to him. Maybe Luffy’s just one of many. Maybe Law had just been humoring him.

The thought dampens his mood and he lets out a sigh, „Ah, well. Maybe he’s just a flirt.“

„I don’t know,“ Nami frowns at him, „The way you described it… sounds like he seemed genuine in his interest.“

„Yeah, maybe.“ Luffy says, he shakes his head „Doesn’t matter, we exchanged numbers and he didn’t even text me yet.“ He glares at his phone lying innocently on the table like it had personally offended him somehow.

„You can text him first you know?“ Nami says, „You don’t always have to wait for the alpha to make the first move,“ she explains further, „Sometimes we enjoy it if an omega takes charge.“

Luffy bites his lip, feeling stupidly insecure. „I don’t wanna appear needy.“

„Luffy,“ Nami rolls his eyes, and looks at him like he’s an idiot. „Alphas _adore_ needy.“

„What would I even text?“ Luffy asks, but Nami just _tzk’s_ at him.

„Gimme your phone,“ she makes grabby hands for Luffy’s phone and before Luffy can get in-between she’s already typing. Luffy makes an half-hearted attempt of getting it back before he resigns to his fate.

Nami knows what she’s doing, right?

„There.“ She says, handing the phone back.

Luffy quickly reads over the message, _Hey, it’s Luffy from yesterday, I just wanted to say thank you again for the coffee, we should do that again sometime soon!_

Okay, that’s not so bad. He feels nervous all of sudden.

What if Law doesn’t want to meet up again? What if he laughs about the spazzy little omega that bumped into him? What if he thought Luffy wasn’t worth the effort just like any alpha had decided before him? What if he didn’t like-

„Luffy?“ Nami’s voice rings through his thoughts, „He already texted back.“

„Huh?“

Immediately Luffy’s eyes snap back to his phone screen.

_Hey, sweetheart, I’m free after work on Friday, how about dinner? My treat._

„Pretty straightforward, that alpha.“ Nami says but her words don’t even register to Luffy who’s focused on rereading the message again and again.

 _Sweetheart,_ Law said.

Luffy feels his heart give a little thud.

Ah shit, Luffy’s _gone_.

—

Law can’t stop thinking about the omega. It’s insane. It’s absolutely out of character of him to be so fucking _whipped_ but he can’t help it.

Luffy left an impression.

An omega that wasn’t afraid to speak their mind, an omega that would talk back and give him all he’s worth.

When Law had growled at him in his alpha-voice Luffy hadn’t even backed down. He had seen some of the other alphas around them flinch and Luffy, a fucking _omega_ , hadn’t even cared. No, he had come right back into Law’s face, like a storm.

Not intimidated by him at all. 

Law could only imagine how that would translate in the bedroom. An omega so confident but still so cute and adorable. He wouldn’t be ashamed to ask for what he wants in bed, right? No, an omega like Luffy would probably demand Law to give it to him.

God, Law _wanted_ him.

„You’re in a good mood today, boss,“ his assistance and friend, Shachi, remarks „Did something happen?“

Law leans back in his office chair, hesitates for a second, before he admits, „I’ve got a date this Friday,“

Shachi gives him a shit-eating grin.

„What?“ Law asks, sharply, but the beta is unimpressed by Law’s tone.

„Nothing,“ He just says, innocently rubbing the back of his head, „It’s good that you finally found an omega you’re willing to go out with.“

Law scoffs, „I’ve dated plenty of omegas.“

„You’ve fucked plenty of omegas, you mean.“

„Same difference,“ Law shakes his head, thinking about the omegas he’s had… _relations_ … with in the past. He can’t really compare any of them to Luffy. „Okay. Not quite the same. He’s special."

„Special?“ Shachi asks, „Does that mean you want to fuck him twice or-„

„Means you don’t get to talk about him like that, asshole.“

„Wow, okay,“ Shachi laughs, „So it’s serious.“

„Yeah,“ Law agrees, „pretty serious.“

—

That night, he calls Luffy.

Law’s in comfy clothes, lounging around on his couch. The TV is on mute playing in the background, and it’s already dark outside. 

It might not be appropriate of him to call so late, but he’s got the feeling that the omega won’t mind.

Luffy answers the phone after the second ring, seemingly out of breath. „Hey, what’s up?“ he asks, voice breathy. He sounds like he rushed to his phone.

Law smiles, „Just wanted to ask if we’re still on this Friday.“

 _„Yeah, yes, of course!“_ Luffy says, quickly, „ _I wouldn’t agree and then not show up.“_

„Good,“ Law makes a satisfied sound in the back of his throat. Luffy seems genuine and Law likes that. „I will make reservations then. I’m looking forward to it.“

 _„Me too,“_ Luffy says, more quietly now, _„I haven’t been on many dates yet so-"_

„Really?“ Law asks, surprised. „No other alphas trying to court you? I find that hard to believe.“

Luffy laughs, _„You’re just buttering me up- Wait.“_ There’s a small pause. _„You’re…you’re courting me?“_

„By definition,“ Law confirms.

 _„Oh,“_ Luffy breaths out, _„That’s…- Law, I’m happy.“_

Fuck. God.

He sounds so honest about it and it’s just adorable. Law’s gonna fucking _die_.

„Well, I’m glad I don’t have any competition then,“ Law just says, because fuck, he can’t just croon into the phone how much he fucking adores Luffy’s honesty.

 _„What about me?“_ Luffy asks and it sounds like he has to force himself to ask, like he’s unsure if he even has the right to know. _„Do I have competition?“_

 _„_ Would I court you if there was anyone else I’m interested in?“ Law asks.

Over the phone, Law can hear Luffy huffing out a breath, _„I don’t know. Some alphas are…“_

_Predators. Collectors._

„I’m not like that,“ Law says and means it. He hopes Luffy can hear his conviction. „I really want to get to know you better. I think we- We clicked, right?“

 _„You’re straightforward.“_ Luffy says, but even through the phone he sounds giddy, sounds like he’s smiling.

„I just want to know if we’re on the same page.“

 _„We are,“_ Luffy confirms, voice softer now, _„I’m glad I didn’t imagine it.“_

„I think my flirting was quite blatant.“ Law laughs quietly, and he hears Luffy chuckle a little. Law smiles, „Sweet thing, I can’t wait to see you again.“

Over the phone he can hear Luffy’s breath hitch at the endearment.

There’s a pause, then-

_„I can’t wait either, alpha.“_

Law momentarily seems to lose all control of his vocal-chords.

He has to close his eyes for a moment because _god-damnit,_ Luffy’s going to make him _lose his fucking mind._

Calling him _alpha_ like Law already owns him. Like Luffy’s already _his_.

Didn’t anyone ever teach the boy how dangerous that is?

The only thing Law could think about now was that mouth, that voice, talking dirty, asking for things. Begging for things that only his alpha could give, that only _Law_ could give.

„Don’t bait me like this,“ Law warns, voice raspy.

 _„I wasn’t,“_ Luffy rushes to say, _„I’m just- sorry. Sorry. I shouldn’t have- sorry. I haven’t done this before.“_

„Don’t call me that again unless you mean it.“ Law says, tone serious, „You don’t know what kind of dark possessive feelings something like that can bring to the front.“

„Sorry, I didn’t think about it,“ Luffy says, sounding like a chastised child, „You’re not angry with me, are you?“

„No, of course not,“ Law sighs, „Of course not, sweetheart.“

Luffy laughs, relieved, soft and _vibrant_ , like something Law wanted to hear again, and again, _and again._

God, what a fucking angel from hell.

Law’s determined to make him fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will def be a part two !! (i think)  
> yall can drop a prompt if you like (sometimes i do em) my tumblr is jien-o


	3. lawlu, fisting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lawlu - fisting 
> 
> yep. that's it folks.

Law can’t deny that he’s thinking about it ever since he saw Luffy’s rubber power in action. 

It fascinates him. His interest in the human body has always been what has driven him to pursue a career in the medical field. What could the body take? How much could Law manipulate it with his powers? 

But his interest in Luffy’s body has always been much more than just scientific. 

He only got more curious the more he thought about it. Just how much could Luffy stretch? And…where lay the limits? Was he able to stretch every part of his body as easily as the cheek of his grinning face? 

Law had all kinds of questions, the most crucial one though was purely sexually motivated; what would Luffy look like stretched around his cock? 

Like sin, Law would later find out.

Luffy’s absolutely wonderful and incredibly insatiable, his tight body wrapped around Law’s dick felt like fucking _heaven._ Law simply couldn’t look away from where his cock disappeared in Luffy’s greedy little hole.

„Torao,“ Luffy whined, breathlessly. Law tore his eyes away and up to the boys flushed and red face, „You’re staring,“ 

„I can’t help it, you look too good like this,“ Law confessed, pushing Luffy’s legs even closer to his chest. „Spread for me, yeah?“

Luffy huffed out a frustrated breath, his face blushing an even deeper shade of red, as he complied with Law’s wishes and held his legs open at the back of his knees.

It only gave Law a better view and he couldn’t help but push into the inviting heat, fucking into Luffy’s ass a few times more, making the boy toss his head back. 

The slow drag felt incredible and Law closed his eyes, enjoying the boy thoroughly. It felt like sliding home, and Law wished he could stay seated inside Luffy until the end of time. 

„You feel so good around me,“ he breathed out, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Luffy’s hot face, then his mouth, „How do you feel baby?“ 

Luffy let out a tiny whine when the motion made Law’s cock drive in even deeper, „Good,“ he breathed out, „A- amazing. Please, don’t stop.“ 

Law didn’t need to be told twice. He slammed into the boy, really starting to fuck him hard and relentlessly, just the way Law has learned Luffy liked it. 

To his surprise, Luffy had a bit of a masochistic streak, which served Law’s preference extremely well. The boy liked it rough, hard and only got more desperate when Law made it hurt just a little. He liked Law’s teasing, loved Law running him down and simply gave himself over to whatever dirty or degrading thing Law could come up with.

Come to think of it, there was one thing he had in his mind for so long now… 

He let himself slip out of Luffy, missing the tight heat immediately.

Luffy made a frustrated and angry noise in the back of his throat, „Don’t fucking stop, I said,“ he complained. 

Law rolled his eyes, even though Luffy was a bit masochistic and mostly pliable and a g _ood fucking boy_ , he also was a demanding little shit. 

„Turn around,“ Law just said, ignoring Luffy’s angry pout, „On your knees, sweetheart. Spread that pretty cunt for me.“

Luffy made a face at him, but ultimately did what he was asked to do, turning around and pushing up on his knees, before reaching back and spreading his ass for Law to see. 

God fucking _damn._ Law couldn’t help but tug at himself a few times, arousal spiking up and his gut clenching at the sight before him. 

Luffy’s pink hole was puffy and gaping from the treatment Law has been giving it earlier. He was incredibly wet, a delicious mix of lube and Law’s pre-come, clenching around nothing but air and it was simply fucking _inviting_ , to say the least. Law let one finger slip inside Luffy easily, his thump teasing at the rim. Luffy moaned out faintly, but Law could tell that the boy was close to begging him for more. He felt generous and added a second finger, slowly fingering Luffy’s gaping hole. 

„You’re dripping,“ he commented, „Your little pussy always gets so wet for me.“

„Stop playing around,“ Luffy growled out, his hips twitching back to get more of Law’s fingers inside, „Fuck me already.“

„I will,“ Law promised, casually adding a third finger into Luffy’s tight hole, pressing it right against his sweet spot „But I want to ruin you first.“

Luffy made a desperate sound, letting his face drop onto the pillow, hiding it from view, eyes clenched shut in pleasure. He was breathing heavily, his hole fluttering around Law’s fingers. Law knew that Luffy loved getting fingered, had a thing for being played with and teased. 

Even though he would complain about it the entire time, Luffy had come simply from getting finger-fucked more times than Law could count. 

„I’m wondering…“ Law started, eyes fixed where his fingers kept repeatedly fucking into Luffy’s heat, „What’s the biggest thing you’ve ever had inside you?“ 

Luffy huffed out a frustrated breath, „Your cock, you bastard.“ 

Law made a humming noise and gave the boy a hard slap on the back of his thigh for his brattiness. Luffy let out a cute little yelp, but Law knew it was just in surprise. Something like a slap barely hurt someone as enduring as Luffy. 

„I mean, how much could you take?“ He asked, curiously teasing a fourth finger at Luffy’s wet hole, „How much could _I_ make you take?“

The boy seemed a little distracted by Law’s hands on him, so Law gave him a few seconds breathing-time before he gave another slap to Luffy’s thigh. 

„I don’t know,“ Luffy whined out, clearly struggling to form a sentence, „You wanna-„

„Put my entire hand inside you? Yeah,“ Law finished his sentence, spreading Luffy’s ass apart before sliding the fourth finger into the boy. 

Luffy let out loud moan at the penetration, eyes clenching shut. Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck._ It wasn’t the first time Law had four of his fingers deep inside Luffy, stretching him out, but most days Law can’t be bothered. Luffy stretches so easily on his cock, Law doesn’t need to waste time fingering the boy open every time they have sex.

But it’s what gets Luffy really desperate for it, mindlessly pushing back up into Law’s hands, letting Law manipulate his body until he was a crying, shaking mess underneath him. It was beautiful to say the least, the way Luffy would just fall apart in front of him, trusting Law to put him back together. 

Law had some dark thoughts when it came to Luffy, possessiveness dangerously mixing with what Law knew was some deep affection. He wanted to be the only one who ever saw Luffy like this, the only one who would ever be allowed to tear him the fuck apart, to have him until he just couldn’t fucking take anymore, until Law was the only person on his mind.

„You gonna let me, baby?“ Law asks, pushing his four fingers even deeper into the boy, making Luffy whine out desperately and clouding his judgment maybe just a little, „Let me see how much your little cunt can take?“ 

Luffy just nodded, eyes clenched shut, lips pulled between his teeth as he rocked his hips back, chasing the feeling of Law’s fingers stretching him wide open.

„Tell me,“ Law demanded, cruelly twisting his digits inside Luffy. 

Luffy let out a loud moan, before managing to get back up on his hands, twisting his head around to look at Law. God, Luffy was so fucking pretty and he was all _his_.

„Please,“ Luffy breathed out, „Please _more_ , Torao, you need to-„

Law grabbed the lube from where it was lying between the sheets before pouring it over his hand. Luffy was made of rubber, yes, but still, this part of Luffy wasn’t used to stretch this widely. Law didn't want to hurt him unreasonably. 

He let his thump tease around Luffy’s rim, pushing against it, holding his breath. This might be the dirtiest fucking thing they’ve ever done and Law himself was hard as a fucking rock. He couldn’t believe that Luffy was letting him do this, trusted him like this.

„Take a deep breath, sweetheart,“ he said, when he noticed Luffy bearing down against him, „Just a bit more and-„

„Oh, _god_ ,“ Luffy moaned, he dropped back down, face resting on his arms, his wide dark eyes looking up at Law pleadingly „ _Please_ , Law, just-

And Law just pushed more until he could fold his hand and it slipped into Luffy’s wet hole, making a dirty squelching sound as it did so. Law let out the breath he was holding, not daring to move. 

Luffy groaned, sounding like a wounded animal until his breath began to stutter, heavily breathing against his arms, his eyes clenched shut, clearly trying to bear it. 

Law felt a pang of worry, at Luffy just lying there, taking it, „Are you okay, sweetheart?“ 

„ _Am I okay,_ he asks,“ Luffy gritted out between clenched teeth, his voice high strung and tiny and not nearly as biting as he probably wanted it to be. „I’m trying not to fucking come.“

Law blinked in surprise, before tugging a little, moving his hand inside Luffy slightly. As a result, he got Luffy moaning loudly, hands clenching inside the sheets, glaring back at Law through teary, glassy eyes.

„I’m _this_ close to coming, gimme a damn break,“ Luffy huffed, breathless and whiny and fuck. 

 _Fuck_. 

Luffy loved this. Luffy loved being stretched to the fucking limit. God, fuck. The _possibilities_. 

This was fucking hot, god this was _so fucking hot,_ he couldn’t take his eyes away from where Luffy was tightly wrapped around his wrist, fitting him like a glove. 

„Beautiful,“ he breathed out, „God, Luffy, I wish you could see yourself, you look so fucking good wrapped around me like this- _fuck_.“

He gave Luffy the chance to catch his breath though, to calm down and get used to the stretch and after a short while he noticed Luffy’s hips slightly moving back and forth, probably on reflex, seeking the pleasure. 

„Your little hole ready for more?“ Law asked, amused. 

„Please,“ Luffy just said, voice muffled by his arms, „Please just fuck me, will you-„

Law didn’t let himself be asked twice. He leaned over Luffy, pressing a kiss to his nape, before gripping him there tightly, holding him down. He folded his hand inside him and slid out only to thrust back in deeply, roughly, no holding back. 

He wanted Luffy to fucking _feel_ this. 

Luffy let out a high whine, pushing back up against Law’s hand immediately like he wanted to take more, wanted it harder and deeper and Law couldn’t wrap his fucking mind around this.  

„God,“ he said, now really fucking Luffy with his fist, „You love this don’t you? Your greedy little cunt can’t get enough. How much more could your pussy take, baby? How much more could your little hole swallow up?“

Luffy didn’t react to his words, at least not verbally, but Law could feel Luffy’s skin heat up even more, his face flushing a deep shade of red. All the while, Law was pressing, shoving and thrusting his _entire fucking fist_ inside of the boy. 

It felt like he was _punching_ Luffy’s little _„Ah, ah, ah“_ sounds out of him and it was fucking dirty, that’s what it was. 

„Tell me you love this,“ he demanded, twisting his entire hand inside Luffy’s ass, shoving in roughly, „Tell me you love getting your cunt filled to the brim.“ 

Luffy gasped out a moan, his face turned to the side, tears of pleasure and desperation running down his pretty face. He looked positively _ruined_.

„I love it,“ Luffy’s words were slurred out, „Love it, please, Law, I’m not gonna last, I _need_ to-„

„Good boy,“ Law praised, „God, baby you’re so fucking good for me, taking it so well, you’re such a good slut.“

Luffy’s breath hitched at the words, his eyes closing, and he seemed to relax even more, letting Law use his body like a rag-doll. It was so fucking hot to see, Law was this close to coming himself, even though he had been neglecting his cock the entire time.

Luffy was clearly on the edge as well, his cute cock hard and heavy between his legs, his moans getting more and more pitiful until he was hiccuping out little sobs, his face contorted in mindless pleasure.

„I need to come,“ Luffy breathed out, glancing up at Law throw half-lidded eyes. His hair was sticking to his forehead, his face wet with overwhelmed tears. God, he looked like a fucking mess and Law _loved_ it. 

„Yeah?“ He asked, letting his hand fall from Luffy’s nape to tug at his own cock, eyes fixed where Luffy’s hungry hole kept swallowing him up. He wished he could take a picture. „You’re gonna come for me, sweetheart?“

„Please,“ Luffy breathed out, high pitched and begging Law, „Please, I- ah, _Law_ -„

Law shoved his hand in even deeper inside the boy’s wet hole, sliding in even past his wrist, and Luffy let out a punched out scream as he came, looking beautiful while he did so. His small body shaking and shuddering, his dark eyes rolling back into his head, as he sobbed out in mindless pleasure. 

„Yeah, that’s it,“ Law murmured darkly, eyes fixed on Luffy’s face. 

Law must be in so deep, pressing against Luffy’s sweet spot the entire time and he wasn’t surprised that Luffy could come like this, no hands on his cock, but with Law’s fist shoved in deep inside him, ruining him.

Luffy’s hole clenched tightly around his wrist, and Law thrust in slowly, letting his boy ride through the aftershocks of his orgasm until he was only panting heavily into the pillow, body lax and pliant. 

God, Law was so fucking hard. 

„You did wonderful baby,“ he praised, pressing a kiss to Luffy’s back, „Take a deep breath now, I’m going to pull out,“ he warned Luffy, as he carefully started to slip out of Luffy’s hole. 

Luffy let out a wounded noise, hands clenching weakly into the sheets. 

„Fuck,“ he cursed, „ _Fuck.“_

Fuck, indeed, Law thought as he glanced at Luffy’s gaping hole, clenching around nothing but air. It looked positively ruined, wet and opened up, puffy and just thoroughly _used_. 

Law felt weirdly proud, it was a little fucked up. 

„You okay?“ Law asked, quietly, leaning over to press small kisses to Luffy’s shoulder.

„I’m fantastic,“ Luffy breathed out, twisting around to look at Law. He looked like a goddamn _dream_ , tangled in the sheets of Law’s bed. God, he’s beautiful.

Law couldn’t help but tug at his hard cock, drinking in the sight of Luffy looking so completely debauched and satisfied. 

Luffy glanced down where Law was still hard, „You can fuck me if you want to,“ he offered, blinking up at Law with large Bambi-eyes. 

Even though Law would like nothing more than to come inside Luffy, he knew he had to do what as reasonable, so he huffed out a disbelieving breath, „I think you could use a break now, sweetheart.“

„But you made me feel so good,“ Luffy hummed, „I want you to feel amazing too.“

God, what a fucking angel. Law wanted to cry.

„Just- be a good boy and put your thighs together,“ Law said, starting to rearrange Luffy the way he wanted him, lying on his side so Law could easily slip behind him, pushing his cock between Luffy’s soft thighs. 

Luffy made a noise in understanding, squeezing his legs together as Law started slamming against him, fucking in-between Luffy’s thighs, rutting the boy roughly into the mattress. 

It felt like heaven after he had ignored his cock for so long to focus on Luffy, and he knew he wouldn’t last long. Just the thought what Luffy had just let Law do to him was enough to bring him close to the edge. 

He kissed the back of the boy’s neck, thankful for Luffy being pliant enough to let Law use him for his own pleasure, mindlessly pushing himself against him. He gripped Luffy’s hair, turning his head around to capture his mouth, kissing him wetly and open-mouthed. 

Luffy let out a whine into the messy kiss, hands gripping Law’s arms, „Fuck me,“ he gasped, in-between kisses „Law, c’mon, _fuck me_.“

Law let out a dark growl against Luffy’s mouth, not sure if Luffy really wanted it or was just edging Law on. He couldn’t seriously mean that, could he? Sure, it would be easy to fuck into Luffy, the boy was incredibly wet and opened up, he could slide in so easily, it would be _so good_ -

Luffy gasped out a breath when Law roughly turned Luffy onto his stomach, sitting at the back of his thighs, „Spread your ass,“ he said and watched as Luffy reached back blindly, showing his gaping hole to Law. 

Law jerked off, right over where Luffy’s cunt was wet and puffy, swollen from the treatment Law had given. Law could slip right in, the thought certainly tempting and Luffy with his tiny moans is doing nothing but urging him on, but it would be uncomfortable for him, wouldn’t it? Stretched beyond limits and already over-sensitive from his mind-shattering orgasm. Law would ruin him even further. 

A sick, dark part of him wanted that. 

„Law,“ Luffy groaned, voice strained, „Fuck me, please, I _want_ -“

„God,“ Law breathed out, disbelieving, hand flying over his cock, „You filthy _slut_ , you can’t get enough, can you?“

Luffy looked back at him, nodding eagerly, like the good little whore he was, fuck, what a needy slut, fucking unbelievable, Law couldn’t _fucking_ -

He finally let go, groaning as he came, not holding back and pushing the head of his swollen cock inside Luffy, only to fill the boy up. Fuck, he just wanted to add to the mess.

Luffy let out a tiny whine at the feeling, pushing back against him and letting Law slip even deeper into his wet hole. Law couldn’t help but fuck into it, once, twice, riding out his orgasm inside Luffy, spilling into him. 

He let his weight rest on Luffy and it took a while for him to calm down, breathing heavily, as he mindlessly pressed kisses to Luffy’s neck and shoulders, to any soft skin he could reach. 

„Fuck,“ he mumbled, and Luffy let out a breathless laugh. „Fuck,“ Law repeated, as he rolled off of Luffy, pulling the boy into his arms immediately. 

„You’re incredible,“ he said, pressing a kiss to Luffy’s hair, „You’re the best. Fuck. How do you feel sweetheart?“

„Good,“ Luffy chuckled quietly, „Really messy, though. I can feel your cum sliding out of my-“

„Okay,“ Law said, „Bath?" 

„Definitely,“ Luffy smiled up at him „Carry me?“

Law rolled his eyes playfully but leaned down to press a short kiss to that smile, before rolling out of the bed and picking Luffy up with a sigh. 

Luffy clings to him like a little baby monkey, wrapping his legs around Law’s waist, arms looping around his neck, more times than should be humanly possible.

„You’re a menace,“ Law said, holding on to Luffy tightly.

„You love me,“ Luffy replied, yawning against Law’s shoulder, „I’m the best thing to ever happen to you.“

True, Law thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god i got kind of carried away??  
> thanks to the anon who left this prompt in my askbox! 
> 
> if you also want to leave a prompt I'm jien-o on tumblr and @o_jien on twitter. Don't be a stranger (: 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the nastiness...see u in hell


End file.
